Belong to Us
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: [BakuraxTeaxRyou Sapp] Tea and Bakura make a bet, Bakura wins and now Tea doesn't want to pay up. Ryou comes home and founds himself in the middle of a war


**Belong to us**

By Kerrie-chan

AN: This was written a long time ago, originally it was going to be a lemon, but I changed my mind. It's short, but its super cute I hope you all like it!

"Eeee!" Squealed the auburn haired girl as she dashed away from her cackling pursuer.

"Come back here little wench! You lost and now you must pay the consequences!" A deep, slightly raspy male voice called after the escaping woman.

Tea giggled lightly, ducking behind the table so that the hard surface was between her and the entrance that she knew her pursuer was about to appear in. She was not going down so easily! "It wasn't fair! You cheated!" She exclaimed loudly, unable to control the grin that had crept onto her face.

With in seconds he was in the doorway, his tall frame backlit with the light from the living room, causing shadows to obscure his form. Tea cursed herself slightly for not turning on the kitchen light. He looked _seriously_ scary at that moment!

His white teeth flashed suddenly and he took a step forward, into the fair sized dining room/kitchen. He was sauntering and they both knew it, his head tilting arrogantly as he regarded her with lazy crimson eyes. "You never said anything about no cheating." He all but purred, coming to a stop as he reached the opposite end of the table. "I won, now pay up."

The brunette shook her head adamantly, her cerulean eyes never leaving his lanky form. "No way! You know very well cheating's not allowed in _any_ game, especially duel monsters! Besides, you had an unfair advantage!" She retorted, narrowing her eyes in mock anger.

He laughed, his smile expanding into a smirk-like, feral grin, a dark, lustful glint entering his eyes. "Did I now?" He murmured huskily, watching her every movement like a predator. "But you knew that before hand…didn't you my little _Tea-chan_."

She shivered deliciously at his tone of voice. When he cooed she knew he meant business, that he was in a dangerous mood. However, as much as she _really_ wanted to just submit to him and let him have his way, she couldn't. Not yet anyway. He needed to learn that cheating to get his way wasn't the answer! "Don't you take that tone with me Bakura!" She scolded, glaring at him from across the table. "Cheating –no matter what the circumstances- is wrong!" Tea sniffed indignantly. "And I resent you taking such under handed tactics with me!"

The white haired spirit was silent for a few seconds before a deep rumbling sounded from low in his throat. Tea scowled. He was laughing at her! "Baka…" she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. _Now see if he gets **anything** from me!_

As if reading her mind, the man across the table streaked towards her, obviously intent on taking what it was he wanted. "If you wont give it to me, then I will take it!" He growled, diving towards her, an untamed aura expanding around him.

Tea screeched and streaked off to the left, successfully avoiding the growling man. Faintly, over Bakura's snarls and feral grunts, she heard the front door open and close signaling the arrival of the third member of their household. She wasted no time in racing through the kitchen and into the entrance hall where she all but tackled the newly arrived man in her attempt to duck behind him.

Ryou blinked rapidly as his girlfriend dove behind him and clutched the back of his suit jacket. Hearing her whimper slightly he craned his neck to peer down at her cowering head. "Tea-chan…? What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Hiding behind the weakling will not save you now wench." A cool voice stated from the juncture of the kitchen and the hallway.

"That's what's wrong!" Tea whispered, motioning with one hand towards the still grinning Bakura. "He cheated!"

Bakura snorted, crossing his arms. "So what? That doesn't change the fact that you lost! And in losing the duel, you lost the bet, and now you owe me. Now, are you going to give it to me, or am I going to have to take it by force?" His grin became lust filled and dark once more. "Either way sounds fun to me."

"Gah!"

Ryou sighed, shaking his head, a small smile touching his lips as he reached up and loosened his tie. He had been through this many times before. His pretty girlfriend knew she shouldn't play games with his darker half –especially when there was something staked on it- but she did anyway and it ended the same every time. Bakura would cheat and therefore win and Tea would deny him his prize then come running to him seeking protection from the big bad tomb robber. It always amazed him that their games always ended right at the time he got home from work.

_If you help me, I'll let you have some… _Bakura's deep voice echoed through Ryou's head causing the slightly smaller albino man to raise an eyebrow.

_Just what did she promise you if you won?_ Ryou replied curiously.

_Would you believe me if I said her soul? _

Ryou sent his yami an amused glance and shook his head. _No, we already have that. It comes with her heart yami._

Bakura tilted his head considering. _How true. Then, if you must know, she promised me whatever I wanted. _

_I don't even have to guess to know what it is you asked for._

The darker half's grin suddenly appeared again and his crimson eyes flashed. _Smart boy. _

Tea stiffened behind Ryou as she watched the scene, peaking from behind Ryou at both of them. Both men had gone silent, staring at each other, different expressions flashing over their faces. "Oh Kami! You're in on it!" She exclaimed, releasing Ryou's jacket with wide eyes. Before either man knew it Tea had dashed away, down the hall and past Bakura, heading for the relative safety of the living room.

"Sneaky little wench." Bakura muttered, pride leaking into his voice.

Ryou chuckled softly, walking forward to stand beside his darker half. "And quick too. Those self-defense lessons you're giving her seem to be working against us."

Bakura smirked. "Perhaps. It matters not, our little woman knows it's only a matter of time." With that stated the spirit disappeared from Ryou's side, streaking through the kitchen and into the living room.

Ryou shook his head, his smile growing with each passing second. It felt good to have a home –and a woman- to come home to every day, and it made it even better that he and his yami had come to terms after Shadi had given them separate bodies. However, even though they were separated, they were two halves of a whole, and they couldn't help but feel the same things. Especially when it came to a certain auburn haired beauty…

Humming a quiet tune under his breath, Ryou dropped his brief case onto the kitchen counter and made his way into the front room where he knew his yami and his girlfriend would be waiting.

It was no surprise to find Tea already with in Bakura's clutches. She knew before the chase even begun that the tomb robber could have had her at any point in time, but enjoyed prolonging it. He was perverse like that.

She was squirming half-heartedly, ducking and avoiding his advancing mouth. "Let me go cheater! You get nothing from me!"

Bakura growled, deciding to abandon the idea of stealing a kiss from her, instead lowering his head to the crook of her neck and nipping at her skin. He knew her weaknesses very well. "You know that's not true… I'll get what I want. And what I want is you writhing beneath me screaming my name." He rumbled against her neck. His hands slipped from her upper arms down to her bottom, squeezing the ample flesh through the material of her tight khaki shorts.

Once again Tea found herself shivering at the sound of his voice. It was just so _intense_, and she found her resolve weakening. "You're not getting-"

"Tea-chan…" A second voice whispered in her other ear, hot breath caressing her temple gently.

That's when she realized she was going to be double-teamed. Part of her railed against the unfair tactic, but the majority of her melted to their whim. She never could say no to either of them… "You guy's suck." She moaned airily, feeling two tongues glide over her skin on either shoulder. The straps of her spaghetti strap top had already been pushed off her shoulder and down her arm. "So unfair…"

Twin chuckles, one slightly darker than the other, echoed through the room as both men started to usher the newly complacent woman towards the bedroom.

"Life's unfair woman, you'll survive." Bakura rasped, pushing her and Ryou through the doorway of their shared bedroom.

"Besides, we both know you don't mean that." Ryou breathed, pressing kissed along the column of her neck. "I love you Tea."

Tea moaned, turning her head to capture Ryou's lips with her own. "I love you too…Ryou-anata." At Bakura's growl, Tea laughed softly, turning her head the other way and kissing the other man soundly. "Don't worry Bakura-_sama_ I love you too."

Bakura grunted and bit down on her bottom lip gently, yet possessively. "You better." He grumbled, opening his crimson eyes to stare into hers.

Tea smiled, knowing that he was incapable of saying the words, but she could see it in his eyes. The softness that was present only for her.


End file.
